Tempation is always the most beautiful thing
by Bhare
Summary: To young lovers whom must be kept in the dark to protect the lover whom has a overbearing mother. But they do manage to sneak away ... due to the brunette whom seduces her blonde through texting ... but it's the blonde whom has her way with her lover.


**The Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum**

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #81 (Scenario) – secretly dating: you look so hot but I can't go near you with all these people around so I'm just going to send you dirty texts until we get an opportunity to leave without looking suspicious**

 _I'm going to run my tongue against your skin; and make you skirm as soon as I get you alone._

Her eyes lifted and met the sea of blue green eyes looking at her across the room. She pressed send.

She watched as the blonde looked down at her phone and a warm blush worked it self up her face. She smirked as her eyes went back to her phone. _Baby I can't wait to get your bare skin against mine once more. I want to hear you whimper my name as I worship your body._

"You know if you want to keep Mama Alice away from your scent … then you need to stop working Betty up with her mother in the same room." A low voice hissed in her ear.

Her eyes shot up and she glared into the calm eyes of Josie. "Watch it." She hissed. She looked over at Betty whom was still looking shell shocked at her phone. Her eyes quickly picked up Alice Cooper making a beeline towards her daughter. She swallowed hard as she realized that she messed up.

Betty quickly felt like a small danger was headed her way. She very quickly deleted the texts and looked up; placing her phone in her back jeans pockets at the sight of her mother heading towards her; with a fierce look in her eyes. She sighed as she fully knew her mother was on a war path once more. She tightened up as she prepared herself for yet another fight with her mother. After all she was quite used to this after all … she and her mother had been butting heads even before she herself knew what butting heads was truly about. Even if it wasn't due to her mother suspecting something seedy was going on in her life … she could innocently be just texting homework questions for all her mother cared.

Alice turned to the left suddenly and disappeared from sight.

Betty breathed in a sigh in relief. She turned her eyes back towards Veroncia across the room. She shrugged.

Veronica tilted her head towards the side door.

Betty smiled and carefully made her way over there. Making sure to chat with some people so if her mother was watching; then it wouldn't seem like she was rushing. After all she had to be careful for still just a little more time … then she would be of age … and she could finally escape her mother's control on her life. She wait these last few weeks until her eighteenth birthday. She finally made it to the doors and found that her mother was in the middle of a discussion way across the room. She slipped outside.

Veroncia was waiting in the shadows. Making sure that Alice didn't follow Betty out onto the balcony. She watched as her soulmate strode towards the stairs that were to the right of her. Just as Betty reached her; "Sorry B, I just couldn't resist." Her soft voice spoke as she stepped from the shadows.

Betty turned and smiled into her girlfriend's eyes. "I love that you want to share with me your thoughts of what you want to do to my willing body." She stepped closer to the slightly shorter brunnette. Her right hand rose to gently stroke the side of Veronica's face. "But are you all talk tonight?" Her lips quirked up.

Veronica swallowed. "You know that I'm never one for all talk." Her desire for this girl rose even higher. She moved so she was pressed flushed into Betty's body. Her hot breath hitting Betty's skin. "Are you able to wait until we get to a room; B?" Her hands moved up Betty's bare skin up to her shoulder. "After all I can take you right here in th shadows." Her head moved forward so she could gently lick up Betty's cheekbone. She gently nipped the skin before pulling away. She felt Betty's body tighten up against her. She smirked.

"Don't tempt me." Betty moaned softly. Her left hand tightened against Veronica's waist; where it moved as Veronica began to press ever so tightly against her body.

Veronica pulled away from her beloved, and looked her seriously in the eyes. "You know that I would _never_ treat you that way right B?" She worried her bottom lip.

Betty's right hand moved to rest against her girlfriend's cheek. "I know that Ronnie." She gently stroked the skin. She moved closer. "But seriously Veronica if you don't get me somewhere private ... then I may treat you that way." Her desire hadn't lowered during their reassuring moment. "I really really need to feel your skin against my skin. All of it." She breathed out.

Veronica led the way down the stairs to the lower deck. She lead the way to the private entance to mansion and to a room that she had been given for her visit. She felt Betty's heated palm in hers. Her blood heated even more at the mere thought that soon she would have Betty's skin against her tongue.

As soon as Veronica led the way into the bedroom Betty pressed her girlfriend against the door; locking it as her lips found their way to Veroncia's warm neck. She moaned at the taste of her girl's skin against her taste buds.

Veronica's eyes drifted closed at the feel of Betty's hot mouth against her skin. She tilted her head to give Betty more access. She mewled as she felt Betty's hands on her stomach. She thrusted her hips against Betty's not able to resist any longer. She longed for all the clothes to be removed so nothing was keeping them from one another.

Betty's left hand made it's way down to the bottom of Veronica's dress; and she was soon having her hand in between Veronica's thighs; working the way up to her most desire spot. Her desire spiked at the sound of Veronica's hitched breath as her fingers gently teased ...

"Here I thought I was seducing you." Veronica hissed as her head banged on the back of the door. Her fingers digging into Betty's shoulders. Her hips pressing forward then backwards.

"You were. I just need to feel you." Betty's lips licked and bit her way up to just be a hair's breath away from the other girl's lips. "I need to be inside you." Her mouth captured Veroncia's open mouth; as her tongue slipped inside; as her fingers pressed aside Veronica's panties; and she could feel the wetness that was coming out of her girl. She moaned in Veronica's mouth as she pressed Veronica tightly against her girl.

Veronica's hands tightened on Betty's shoulder as she felt Betty's two fingers quickly dive inside her. She moaned into her lover's mouth as she felt Betty began to pump in and out. Drawing her need out ... building up her desire to a higher peak. She deepened the kiss as she felt her need rushing foward. She pulled her mouth out of the kiss as whiteness began to over come her vision. She needed to be able to breath as Betty brought life to her once more.

Betty gently pulled her fingers out of Veronica; and she carefully pulled Veronica into her arms. She managed to lift Veronica in her arms in bridal style, and made the way to the bed. She gently placed Veronica on the bed. Sitting next to her lover; and interlacing their fingers. Resting her head on Veronica's shoulder. "Sorry I just had to have you."

"Never ever apoloize for wanting to make love to me B." Veronica kissed the top of Betty's head. "Especially when I'm the one whom was trying to seduce you." She smirked as she rested her head against Betty's.

"I just wanted to be able to feel your skin against my skin. Have nothing that seperated us. I wanted us to be inside each other as we drove each other to heights of passion." Betty's sighed. "I'm sorry that I stole that from us."

Veronica lifted her head and gently pulled Betty's head up with the palms of her hands. Looking deeply into her soul's eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong Betty." She leaned forward to rest her forehead against her soulmate's.

Betty read the truth in Veronica's eyes. "I love you Ronnie."

"I love you B." Veronica husked out.

 **end**


End file.
